1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to imaging small moving objects or particles to analyze and distinguish such objects, and more specifically, to a system and method for determining and analyzing photometric and morphogenic features of small objects, such as cells to, for example, identify different cell states.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apoptosis is a complex, tightly regulated process by which a cell orchestrates its own destruction in response to specific internal or external triggers (Jacobson et al., Cell 88:347, 1997; Rathmell and Thompson, Cell 109 (Supp):S97, 2002), and proceeds in a manner that is designed to prevent damage to surrounding cells and tissues. Apoptotic cells typically appear shrunken, with condensed chromatin and fragmented nuclei. Although plasma membrane integrity is initially preserved, in later stages the plasma membrane becomes compromised and the cells shed apoptotic bodies consisting of organelles, cytoplasm and/or nuclear fragments. Apoptotic cells are rapidly phagocytosed and eliminated in vivo, thus preventing the induction of inflammatory responses, which is a process critical to the maintenance of tissue and immune cell development and homeostasis (Jacobson et al.; Rathmell and Thompson; Vaux and Korsmeyer, Cell 96:245, 1999). Inappropriately low apoptotic rates can result in cancer or autoimmune disease, while high rates can result in neurodegenerative disease or immunodeficiency (Ashkenazi and Dixit, Science 281:1305, 1998; Thompson, Science 267:1456, 1995; Fadeel et al., Leukemia 14:1514, 2000). In contrast, necrotic cell death is a largely unregulated process in which the cells generally have intact nuclei with limited chromatin condensation. Cells undergoing necrosis do not induce an early phagocytic response. Instead, the cells swell and rupture, and the release of cellular contents can result in significant local tissue damage and inflammation (Jacobson et al.).
Research aimed at cell death regulation has produced a number of methods to identify and quantify apoptotic cells, and to distinguish between cells undergoing apoptosis versus necrosis. Among these, flow cytometry has become a commonly used tool in the identification and quantification of apoptosis. Changes in cell size, shape, and granularity associated with apoptosis can be inferred from scattered laser light (Ormerod et al., J. Immunol. Methods 153:57, 1992). Early intracellular events, such as the loss of the mitochondrial inner membrane potential or activation and cleavage of caspases, can also be detected using electro-potential sensitive dyes (Castedo et al., J. Immunol. Methods 265:39, 2002; Green and Kroemer, Trends Cell. Biol. 8:267, 1998; Green and Reed, Science 281:1309, 1998; Kroemer and Reed, Nat. Med. 6:513, 2000; Lizard et al., Cytometry 21:275, 1995) or fluorogenic substrates (Komoriya et al., J. Exp. Med. 191:1819, 2000; Smolewski et al., J. Immunol. Methods 265:111, 2002; Lecoeur et al., J. Immunol. Methods 265:81, 2002). Another early apoptotic event results in exposure of phosphatidylserine on the outer surface of the plasma membrane, which can be detected by fluorochrome-labeled annexin V (van Engeland et al., Cytometry 31:1, 1998; Vermes et al., J. Immunol. Methods 184:39, 1995; Koopman et al., Blood 84:1415, 1994; Verhoven et al., J. Exp. Med. 182:1597, 1995). Apoptotic cells eventually lose the ability to exclude cationic nucleotide-binding dyes and nuclear DNA stains with dyes, such as propidium iodide and 7-aminoactinomycin D (7-AAD) (Lecoeur et al., 2002; Gaforio et al., Cytometry 49:8, 2002; Ormerod et al., Cytometry 14:595, 1993; Schmid et al., J. Immunol. Methods 170:145, 1994; Philpott et al., Blood 87:2244, 1996). Other techniques that can be used to identity apoptosis include biochemical identification of the activated proteases (e.g., caspases, PARP), release of mitochondrial cytochrome c, quantification of cellular DNA content, and progressive endonucleolytic cleavage of nuclear DNA (Alnemri et al., Cell 87:171, 1996; Kohler et al., J. Immunol. Methods 265:97, 2002; Gong et al., Anal. Biochem. 218:314, 1994; Gorczyca et al., Leukemia 7:659, 1993; Gorczyca et al., Cancer Res. 53:1945, 1993).
As noted above, conventional flow cytometric methods do not provide direct morphologic evidence of cell death. Indeed, these techniques usually target molecular changes that are associated with apoptosis, but such changes are not always specific to apoptosis and may also be present in cells undergoing necrotic death (Lecoeur et al., 2002; Lecoeur et al., Cytometry 44:65, 2001; Kerr et al., Br. J. Cancer 26:239, 1972). For example, necrotic cells, like advanced (late-stage) apoptotic cells, stain with both annexin V and 7-AAD (Lecoeur et al., 2002; Lecoeur et al., 2001). Thus, visualization of the characteristic morphologic changes associated with apoptosis is still considered to be absolutely necessary for its identification (Jacobson et al.; Darzynkiewicz et al. Cytometry 27:1, 1997). Standard microscopic techniques allow visualization of specific molecular and biochemical changes associated with apoptosis and also morphologic changes that distinguish apoptosis from necrosis. However, these standard techniques also require subjective analysis and time-consuming image viewing, which only allows for processing of relatively limited numbers of cells and, therefore, makes it difficult to attain statistically valid comparisons (Tarnok and Gerstner, Cytometry 50:133, 2002).
Thus, the need exists for techniques that can provide the statistical power offered by flow cytometry coupled with the objective assessment capabilities associated with microscopic analysis. For example, interest in the dynamic nature of the living cell and efforts to model cell processes (variously termed “cytomics” or “systems biology”) are powerful drivers for new techniques to acquire ever more comprehensive data from cells and cell populations. The present invention meets such needs, and further provides other related advantages.